reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Francis and Mary's Wedding
The wedding of Francis and Mary occurred during Season One in the episode, The Consummation. This certified France and Scotland's alliance. During the Event When Mary is preparing for the wedding in her chambers. Her mother tells her that they will hold another ceremony at Notre Dame so that all of France may celebrate the wedding. Marie then gives Mary the earrings she received from James when they married. Before Mary makes her entrance into the room. Marie and Catherine talk about how the messenger sent that the Tudor queen had died was false. That Marie had bribed him to bear false new to get Mary to marry Francis. Mary then makes her entrance followed by her ladies Kenna, Greer and Lola. As she walks down the aisle her and Francis stare at each other in happiness. Then both Francis and Mary sign their wedding certificate. They then begin the reception when Mary and Francis walk in the people throw pink and white roses over their heads. As soon as they enter Mary and Francis share their first dance as a married couple. They are soon joined by the ladies-in-waiting and other people at court. When they dance Henry receives news that the news of the Tudor queen dying was false. At the end of their Dance Francis and Mary share a kiss. Later Marie tells Mary that the English queen isn't dead after all and Mary realizes that her mother did it so that Mary would wed Francis as soon as possible. They are interrupted by Greer that tells them its time for the consummation. Before Mary leaves however she tells her mother to get out of her life. She also tells her that when she returns to Scotland it will either be because Marie has failed or because she's dead. During the Reception, Nostradamus realizes that the future he saw for Mary and Francis is wrong. He has a vision of Francis dying one year into their marriage without any children. Later that evening after the reception the nobles, priests and Mary's ladies gather to witness the consummation of their marriage. Not long after it begins Henry II sends Sebastian in the room to watch to teach him a lesson. Mary then pauses when she notices Bash standing there, Francis also turns around before they continue. Gallery Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (12) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (11) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (5) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos(1) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (4) 595 slogo.jpg Reign - Episode 1.13 - The Consummation - Promotional Photos (2) 595 slogo.jpg Tumblr n21nfnY3Ia1qhut37o1 250.gif Reign S01E13 mkv3462.jpg Tumblr n213sfNmOQ1rbxriso1 250.gif lAla.jpg 01RE113b297b-1394047351.jpg 3fe469f0483ddd65e7130389a84c30a7.jpg 6b87e4d845ba41b5c1a5f5e88379324a.jpg 725a288048f16eaa3d826fb3d67e148a.jpg 8026fdd40eeb4fe4a5fd12326d715578.jpg o-REIGN-WEDDING-facebook.jpg Reign-Recap-1x13-Mary-and-Francis-Wed.gif reign-wedding-recap.jpg Frary wedding 4.jpg Frary wedding 3.jpg Frary wedding 2.jpg Frary wedding 1.jpg Trivia *Historically, the wedding took place on April 24, 1558 at Notre Dame in Paris. **Historically Francis and Mary were married for just 2 years and 8 months due to Francis' early death. ***Historically no children resulted from their marriage. Category:Event Category:Season One Event Category:Season One